Nox
cloud upon death | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | codex_scans = 3 }} Nox is a heavy enemy that is part of the Elite Chem Strike Unit. Nox wields a toxin-filled heavy gun that shoots blobs of toxic goo that attach themselves to targets before exploding. Beware of their final moments, as they explode into a lethal cloud. Behavior *The Nox wields what is basically a primary version of the Stug. As such, its projectiles have a low range and arc, which causes the Nox to have difficulty targeting its enemies from range. *To counter its ineffectiveness at range, the Nox can charge forward, causing all in its path to be knocked down as well as allowing it to close the distance for its gun to be more effective. *This, combined with the ability to emit a constant aura of damage when its helmet is broken, allows the Nox to charge into players, then deal damage directly to their health. Notes * The Nox's projectiles stick to the player and inflict a slowing effect, similar to a status effect, though less severe. The goo can be shook off by rolling. * The Nox is immune to all damage over time (DoT) status effects except for heat. * The Nox has a damage cap on its entire body, minus its head, which reduces incoming damage by a very large amount. Even when all of its armor is removed, your damage will only be marginally improved (for example the Dread that was doing 79 damage with full armor, does 240 damage with no armor). ** Despite its head being exposed when its glass helmet is broken, its armor rating will still apply, making headshots the only reliable way to take this enemy down and the only significant use for corrosive procs. ** Damage cap includes finisher damage type, thus making Noxes resistant to otherwise deadly stealth takedowns. *** Covert Lethality insta-kill is still applied even while damage is gated. * The Nox would not become alerted when damaged, including stealth melee-attacks and silent ranged weapons. * As Sentinels are not immune to damage while in Undertow, killing a Nox can prove fatal for them as the toxin will continue to proc and eat away at their health and due to a bug they cannot heal with Curative Undertow. It goes without saying, but it's also dangerous for the hydroid who can emerge from the pool and be procced with the toxin as well. Tips *Breaking its glass helmet will allow headshots and normal damage, but allows the Nox to emit a constant aura of Toxic damage, similar to a Toxic Ancient but at all times rather than at certain periods. Trivia *Its name is a shortened version of Noxious, meaning poisonous or very unpleasant. *The Grineer letters on its shoulders say "Noks" and the letters on its gun say "goo" Bugs *All enemies in appear to have strange AI issues, where they will detect and point at foes through walls. This causes the Nox to fire and charge at enemies at the other side of walls or doors, often causing it to simply bump into them. ** Noxes know location of invisible players and will fire at them when fully alerted. *A Mind Controlled Nox will still hurt players with its toxic cloud when its helmet is broken. Category:Grineer Category:Update 21